


Wujek Niall

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest w drodze, Louis śpi, wykończony po porodzie, a Niall umie korzystać z okazji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wujek Niall

Poprawił swoje okulary, które odrobinę mu się zsunęły. Jego dłoń powędrowała do sporej wielkości brzucha, którego gładził przez koszulkę. Błękitne tęczówki były wbite w ekran laptopa, gdzie podziwiał piękną twarz swojego narzeczonego.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znowu tutaj będziesz – jego usta układały się w czułym uśmiechu, a dookoła oczu powstały urocze zmarszczki, które Harry tak bardzo kochał – Tęsknimy za tobą.

\- Ja za wami też – niski, ochrypły głos doszedł do jego uszu – Ale już nie długo. Jutro będę z wami.

\- Kiedy masz lot? – przekrzywił lekko głowę, uważnie przyglądając się chłopakowi.

\- Za jakieś 6 godziny – westchnął.

\- Tak późno? – zmarszczył brwi – Myślałem, że wcześniej miałeś lecieć.

\- Miałem mieć lot za 4 godziny, ale poinformowali mnie, że są jakieś problemy i dopiero za 6 godziny mam samolot – wyjaśnił.

Louis podskoczył lekko, na nagły hałas dochodzący z kuchni. Odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, zastanawiając się, co wywołało taki harmider.

\- Co to było? – wrócił wzrokiem na ekran, słysząc głos ukochanego.

\- Pewnie Niall coś narobił – jęknął – Haz, po co poprosiłeś go, aby się mną zajął? Nie jestem małym dzieckiem.

\- Lou, jesteś w 9 miesiącu ciąży. Chcę mieć pewność, że nie będziesz sam, jeśli coś zaczęłoby się dziać.

\- Poradziłbym sobie – burknął. Nie lubił, kiedy Harry traktował go jak małe dziecko, o które trzeba dbać.

\- Nie wątpię – jego głos był miękki – Ale jestem spokojniejszy, kiedy wiem, że nie jesteś sam. Jak się w ogóle czujecie?

\- Ostatnio jestem bardziej zmęczony i dolegają mi bóle krzyża, ale ogólnie jest dobrze.

\- A dziecko? – widział, jak zielone tęczówki skierowały się na sporej wielkości brzuch.

\- Ma się dobrze, chociaż ostatnio jest ruchliwy. Strasznie się wierci.

\- Bardzo ci to dokucza?

\- Nie, nie bar… - przerwa mu kolejny huk dochodzący z kuchni – Kończę – westchnął niezadowolony, nie chciał odchodzić z przed komputera – Idę zobaczyć co robi Niall, zanim zdemoluje nam całe mieszkanie.

\- Dobrze. Widzimy się jutro, kocham cię – wysłał szatynowi całusa.

\- Ja ciebie też.

*****

Odłożył kubek, nad którym jeszcze unosiła się para. Przewrócił stronę książki i ponownie zagłębił się w lekturze. W tle słychać było głosy z telewizora, który włączony był na jakimś głupim programie. Niall się uparł, aby to obejrzeć, ale jego wzrok był utkwiony w szatynie, zamiast na ekranie telewizora.

Louis starał się ignorować natarczywe spojrzenie przyjaciela, jednak z każdą kolejną minutą było coraz gorzej. W końcu opuścił książkę i z westchnieniem spojrzał na blondyna.

\- Niall, już ci mówiłem. Nie zgadzam się! Harry zresztą też!

\- Ale dlaczego? Lou – jęknął.

\- Ponieważ to moje i Harry’ego dziecko, i wybraliśmy już dla niego imiona – odpowiedział.

\- Przecież zawsze możecie zmienić zdanie – Horan cały czas próbował przekonać przyjaciela.

\- Niall, nie nazwiemy tak naszego syna, skończ ten temat.

\- Louuuuu

\- Skończ. Decyzja podjęta!

\- Louis, proszę. Przecież to idealne imię dla małego.

\- Niall – warknął, posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie, na co blondyn, z naburmuszoną miną, wrócił do oglądania programu – Zabiję Harry’ego, zabiję go za zostawienie mnie z Niallem – mruczał pod nosem, ponownie sięgają po książkę.

*****

Przebudził się, czując dość mocny skurcz. Zacisnął zęby, starając się nie krzyczeć. Kiedy ból zniknął zaczął głęboko oddychać, czując lekkie mdłości. Powoli uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, czując, że jego spodnie są mokre. Zapalił lamkę nocną i uniósł kołdrę. Rzeczywiście na jego spodniach, widniała mokra plama. Wiedział co to znaczy, odeszły mu wody płodowe.

Wstał z łóżka, tak szybko jak pozwolił mi brzuch i udał się do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie spał blondyn.

Chłopak spał rozwalony na całym łóżku, jego kołdra leżała na ziemi, a z ust Irlandczyka wydobywało się głośne chrapanie. Louis zawsze myślał, że to Harry głośno chrapie, ale to przy dźwiękach wydawanych przez Horana, wydawało się cichym mruczeniem.

Podszedł do łóżka, zapalając lampkę i pochylił się nad chłopakiem, szturchając go mocno.

\- Niall! Niall! – blondyn nie reagował - NIALLER! – krzyknął, uderzając go.

\- Co? – poderwał się, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrując w przyjaciela.

\- Myślę, że dobrze by było, abyśmy pojechali do szpitala – wyjaśnił.

\- Co?

\- Odeszły mi wody i zaczęły się skurcze. Musimy jechać do szpitala.

\- CO?! – wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać – O matko, dlaczego teraz? Przecież jeszcze kilka dni. Dlaczego tu nie ma Harry’ego? – biegał spanikowany po pokoju – Louis jak się czujesz? Wszystko dobrze? – podszedł do szatyna, spoglądając na niego z niepokojem w oczach.

\- Niall spokojnie, akcja porodowa się jeszcze nie zaczęła – wyjaśnił, chcąc uspokoić Irlandczyka – Skurcze na razie rzadko się pojawiają.

\- Na pewno? – spytał przestraszony.

\- Tak, pójdę się przebrać i możemy jechać.

*****

\- Jak się czujesz? – usłyszał zmartwiony głos po drugiej stronie telefonu.

\- Jest dobrze.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak Harry, wszystko dobrze – zapewnił ukochanego.

\- Jak tylko znajdę się w Londynie, przyjadę – zapewnił – Mam nadzieję, że maluszek wytrzyma do tego czasu.

\- Byłoby dobrze – zachichotał Louis. Wiedział, że są marne szanse, aby Harry zdążył, jednak nie chciał pozbawiać ukochanego nadziei.

\- Muszę kończyć, zaraz startujemy. Kocham was.

\- My ciebie też – odpowiedział i rozłączył się, odkładając telefon na szafkę, obok szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Lou – spojrzał na przyjaciela, który siedział na krześle obok – Może jeszcze zmieniłbyś zdanie?

\- Niall – warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Ale to takie wspaniałe imię. To będzie świetne – cały czas próbował przekonać szatyna – Prawda maluszku? Przysunął się, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu Louisa i mówiąc do niego – Wujek Niall wybrał ci piękne imiona, prawda?

W tym momencie Tomlinson poczuł kolejny skurcz, który był silniejszy niż poprzedni. Zacisnął mocno zęby, po czym zaczął oddychać, tak jak go uczono.

\- Widzisz, on potwierdza, że podoba mu się to imię – odpowiedział blondyn – Prawda maluszku? Jesteś po stronie wujka Nialla? – zapytał radośnie.

\- Niall, kurwa, zamknij się! – warknął.

*****

Sala porodowa, Louis leżał na łóżku, czując potworny ból, kiedy pojawiały się silne skurcze. Obok niego siedział Niall, ubrany w odpowiedni fartuch. Jego jedna dłoń trzymała tą Louisa, a raczej była przez niego miażdżona, a drugą ocierał pot z czoła szatyna.

\- Gdzie jest Harold? – warczał Tomlinson, przez zaciśnięte zęby – Dlaczego nie ma go, do cholery, kiedy rodzę jego dziecko?

\- Lou – jęknął blondyn, powoli tracąc czucie w dłoni.

\- Zabiję go! Zabiję, jak tylko go zobaczę! Nie dotknie mojego dziecka, to będzie jego kara! Powinien być tutaj, a nie, kurwa, latać po świecie.

\- Dobrze ci idzie Louis, jeszcze trochę – usłyszeli głos lekarza – Już naprawdę niewiele! – zapewniał.

\- Lou – zaczął Niall – Może jeszcze raz rozważysz moją propozycję? – zapytał, kiedy szatyn opadł na poduszki, dostając chwilę przerwy. Jego wzrok był lekko zamglony, twarzy czerwona, a mokre kosmyki przyklejały się do czoła i policzków.

\- Niall, jeśli nie przestaniesz, źle się to dla ciebie skończy – warknął.

\- Ale…

\- Ugryzę cię – zagroził – Wiesz, że jestem w stanie to zrobić. Zwłaszcza teraz! Będzie boleć – ostrzegł.

Niall wiedział, że Louis mówi prawdę, więc już o tym nie wspominał. Dalszy czas upłynął na krzykach szatyna, przekleństwach i obietnicach, że już nigdy nie pozwoli się dotknąć Stylesowi.

W końcu, po godzinach męki, Louis po raz pierwszy usłyszał płacz dziecka. Wyczerpany, ale i szczęśliwy opadł na poduszki, podczas gdy pielęgniarki zajmowały się chłopcem. Po jego policzkach potoczyło się kilka łez. Po chwili malec, owinięty w niebieski kocyk, znajdował się w ramionach Tomlinsona

\- Jest piękny – z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w syna, nachylił się składając lekki pocałunek na czułku malca.

\- Ma loczki, jak Harry – zawołał wesoło Niall, wyciągnął telefon, robiąc zdjęcie dziecku.

\- Co robisz? – spojrzał na blondyna podejrzliwie.

\- Wysyłam zdjęcie Harry’emu – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie.

*****

Siedział na dużym fotelu, w sali Louisa. Szatyn, wyczerpany po porodzie spał. Niall nie budził go, wiedząc, że Tomlinson na to zasługuje. Mały Styles leżał w swoim łóżeczku obok tego, należącego do szatyna, i również pogrążony był we śnie.

Przed momentem, Horan dostał wiadomość od Harry’ego, że wylądował i jedzie do szpitala. Wiedział, że powinien tu dotrzeć w ciągu godziny. Teraz czekał na przyjaciela, bawiąc się telefonem.

\- Przepraszam – uniósł głowę, słysząc kobiecy głos. W sali pojawiła się pielęgniarka.

\- Tak? – uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Chciałabym dokonać ostatnich formalności – podeszła bliżej. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w dłoni trzyma podstawkę i długopis.

\- To znaczy? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Trzeba wpisać nazwisko drugiego ojca i imiona dla dzieci. Mógłby mi pan pomóc?

\- Oczywiście. Drugi ojciec to Harry Styles – podyktował kobiecie.

\- A imiona dziecka?

\- Imiona to… - uciął w tym momencie, uświadamiając sobie, że to idealna okazja i głupi by był gdyby ją zmarnował.

Po chwili pielęgniarka wyszła z pokoju, a Niall podszedł do łóżeczka, spoglądając na chłopca.

\- Wujek Niall, wybrał ci najlepsze imię na świecie – zagruchał do malca z szerokim uśmiechem. Wiedział, że Louis go zabije, ale w tej chwili się tym nie przejmował.

*****

\- Jest piękny – westchnął Harry, wpatrując się z miłością w syna.

Siedział na łóżku Louisa, obejmując go ramieniem, podczas gdy szatyn trzymał na rękach chłopca.

Niall z kolei postanowił dać trochę prywatności przyjaciołom i wyszedł do kawiarni coś zjeść.

\- Chcesz go wziąć? – oderwał wzrok od syna i spojrzał na ukochanego. Harry pokiwał głową i ostrożnie wziął w swoje ramiona noworodka.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Lou – pocałował szatyna w czoło – I przepraszam, że mnie nie było przy tobie.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak…to znaczy, trochę cię przeklinałem podczas porodu, ale już mi przeszło – zaśmiał się, na co Harry mu wtórował.

\- Kocham cię – pełen miłości wzrok utkwiony był w Tomlinsona.

\- Ja ciebie też – cmoknął loczka w usta.

\- Witam – w pokoju pojawiła się pielęgniarka, z szerokim uśmiechem – Rodzina w końcu w komplecie?

\- Jak widać – odpowiedział Louis – Możemy zapisać w dokumentach imię dziecka? Jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy.

\- Zapisać imię? – zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o czym szatyn mówi.

\- No tak, jeszcze tego nie załatwiliśmy.

\- Ale imię dla dziecka jest już wybrane – wyjaśniła lekko zmieszana.

\- Wybrane? – zarówno Harry jak i Louis byli zaskoczeni.

\- No tak, pana Stylesa jeszcze nie było, a pana – zwrócił się do Louisa – nie chcieliśmy budzić. Państwa przyjaciel pomógł i podał odpowiednie dane, myślałam, że poinformował panów.

\- Niall wybrał imiona?

W tym momencie w sali pojawił się blondyn. Na jego ustach gościł szeroki uśmiech, jednak kiedy spojrzał na przyjaciół, kąciki ust zaczęły opadać. Widział wściekłość na ich twarzach, zwłaszcza Louisa.

\- Niall – warknął – Jak nazwałeś naszego syna?

\- Um… - przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wiedział, że już po nim. Pielęgniarka wyszła, czując, że nie powinna tu być.

\- Powiedz, że podałeś imiona, które wybraliśmy z Lou - tym razem odezwał się loczek.

\- Um…tak jakby…nie – odpowiedział cicho, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszulki z nerwów.

\- Błagam, przynajmniej powiedz, że nie nazwałeś go tak jak chciałeś – Tomlinson wycedził przez zęby.

\- Tak – skinął niepewnie głową.

\- Nazwałeś naszego syna Larry Niall? – krzyknął, jednak od razu się uspokoił, kiedy zauważył, że malec wierci się w ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem co wam nie pasuje – bronił się – To świetne imię, a fani oszaleją, kiedy usłyszą jak się nazywa.

\- Niall – warknął szatyn – Gdyby nie to, że jestem obolały i mam problem z poruszaniem się, już leżałbyś na podłodze.

\- Wiecie co – zaczął zbliżać się do drzwi, czuł, że powinien jak najszybciej stąd wyjść – Myślę, że na mnie już czas – otworzył drzwi, wychodząc – Do zobaczenia! – krzyknął, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Prawdopodobnie przez najbliższy czas będzie unikał przyjaciół, ale jednak było warto.

\- I co teraz? – westchnął Louis.

\- Jest jak jest, nasz syn nazywa się Larry Niall Styles – odpowiedział spokojnie loczek – I w sumie ten głupi Irlandczyk ma rację – fanki zwariują, jak o tym usłyszą – zachichotał.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie tak – zaśmiał się – Niech już tak zostanie. Jednak obiecaj mi coś – uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w zielone tęczówki – Przy następnym porodzie będziesz i nie pozwolisz, aby ktoś inny wybrał imiona dla naszego dziecka.

\- Kolejny poród? – uniósł brew, z rozbawieniem wpatrując się w szatyna – Wydawało mi się, że Niall pisał coś, że nie pozwolisz mi się już dotknąć.

\- Oj tam, byłem zły i obolały. Wiesz, że nie dotrzymałbym tego – zaśmiał się.

\- Wiem.

\- Więc obiecaj. Obiecaj, że następnym razem będziesz ze mną!

\- Obiecuję – pochylił się i złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach Louisa.


End file.
